ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Terror (Shreck)
Terrance "Terry" Shreck aka Terror was a police detective who after encountering the Serpent Squad was mutated into a reptilian humanoid, eventually finding work afterwards as an assassin and a mercenary. Biography Terrance Schreck was a detective for the NYPD who was following the trail of the super villain Basilisk. When Terry and his partners raided the warehouse where Basilisk was supposed to be held up, they discovered that it was a off-site lab that Oscorp was using for its Cross-Species experiments. After finding and holding Basilisk at gunpoint, the detectives discovered that he was not alone. His partners from the Serpant Squad, Coachwhip and Rattler, had come to back up their teammate, and soon had the detectives surrounded. Not before long, the Defenders arrived on the scene and begun to fight the Serpents. Terry tried to help the heroes by holding Coachwhip down but she managed to overpower the detective and threw him into the lab equipment which contained samples of various Cross-Species samples and Lizard DNA. The opposing sides were soon at a stalemate until the arrival of a SWAT team caused both the group of heroes and the group of villains to flee. Terry was taken to Roosevelt Hospital where he died hours later. While his body was being prepared for autopsy, it disappeared, leaving a trace of footprints behind. Terry had survived, and was roaming through West Side Highway, unaware of his gradual transformation to his own body until a truck hit him and made him fall through an open manhole to the sewer. Terry soon found a waterline that, when he looked into it, reflected his new appearance as a result of the exposure to the Cross-Species samples. Horrified by what he had become, Terry thus chose the name Terror, and hid himself in the sewer for months, hiding out from the world who he thought would hunt him down. Desperate for food, Terror decided to set himself up as an Enhanced Assassin/Mercenary and would offer his services to those who could afford it. Deadpool, one of the worlds most well known and skilled mercenaries, searched for Terror so that he may recruit him into a team of mercenaries to get paid more, and hurt some bad guys along the way. Powers and Abilities Thanks to the injection of Cross-Species Lizard DNA that was doused onto his body, inadvertedly also activating the Inhuman gene inside him, Terror underwent Terrigenesis-Mutation and was granted the following powers: * Limb Replacement: Terror has the ability to replace lost body parts with limbs and organs taken from others. * Acid Secretion: He secretes a natural acid that serves as both solvent and glue: the substance loosens the connective tissues in the target body, allowing him to more easily rend the parts he needs; Even if reduced to a head, torso and single arm, this allows Terror to gain enough leverage to remove the needed parts. Once that is accomplished, the substance then helps bond the purloined limbs or organs to Terror's body. * Knowledge Inheritance: Upon grafting the new pieces to his body, Terror becomes immediately aware of the previous owner's last memories and strongest emotions. In some cases this is a liability, and he must ignore this knowledge to complete his task. * Skill/Power Inheritance: In addition to memories, Terror gains the skills and abilities of the donor. A safecracker's ears, for instance, would allow him to hear extremely well, while a martial artist's legs would make him a superb fighter. Though he normally uses human parts, Terror has been known to use anything that he considers useful, such as large wings or a prehensile tail. The same holds true for parts taken from super-powered beings, though the power must be related to the body part claimed; if Terror took the legs from a superhuman who could fire energy blasts from his hands, he would not gain that skill. Though the body parts bond permanently with Terror, they are still dead tissue and will begin to decay at their natural rate. This gives Terror a distinctive odor, and also forces him to seek a constant supply of replacements. Fortunately for him, his line of work brings him into contact with many people who he no qualms about crippling or dismembering. Since his entire body is already dead, many conventional attacks have no effect on Terror. He can survive being impaled, crushed or drowned, for instance - the only limit are injuries that incapacitate or restrict him physically. Presumably, if cut off from a usable supply of corpses (or victims), Terror's continual decay would eventually consume him. The spikes on his cheeks are the symbol of his power and his curse. They can be removed and used as weapons, and if they are lost or damaged, they will regrow. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Enhanced Category:Cross-Species